


The Driver's Seat

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dom Jet, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Zuko (Avatar), semi-public blowjob, they are young adults here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: A prurient Jet picks up Zuko after work.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	The Driver's Seat

Zuko stumbles his way into the car and is pulled onto Jet by the arms, cloddishly settling himself upon the taller boy’s lap before hearing the door slam beside him. Zuko immediately presses his lips against Jet’s, his hands roaming from behind his boyfriend’s ears to the sides of his neck; unconsciously indifferent towards the stares they might receive from outside. The latter grunts, reciprocating the motion with the slow drag of his forearms across Zuko’s back, securing his position atop Jet’s thighs as he leans against the leather of the driver’s seat.

The kiss grew increasingly fervent after Jet dragged his tongue along Zuko's bottom lip; a suggestion in which the shorter boy instantly pursued and invited the slick muscle into his mouth, earning a moan from the boy cradling him.

Zuko’s hands were currently roaming across Jet's chest, halfway grinning against his mouth as he felt Jet's twitching bulge tenting the rough denim beneath him. “Mmm… Li,” the taller boy murmurs between the kiss, hips bucking for an acknowledgement of his aching erection. Zuko feels his healthy cheek flush at the nickname and decides to reward him through the drift of his moist lips across Jet's jawline.

The shorter boy dews his throat with open-mouthed kisses, gently cradling the side of Jet’s face with his right hand while the other palms at his bulge. Jet arches his neck back to accommodate him and rests a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

Zuko pecks kisses upon the exposed skin of Jet's chest, hands clutching his black tank top before unbuttoning Jet’s jeans and unzipping it. The metallic sound and the removal of Zuko’s weight from his lap led the taller boy to understand his intentions, so he pushes his seat back and reclines it, giving his boyfriend enough leeway to perform his desire.

Speaking of which, Zuko almost instantly sinks down to his knees in front of a smug Jet, who shoves his jeans down a bit and spreads his thighs for Zuko’s benefit. “You wanna give me head that bad, Li?” he chuckles, “do I taste that good?”

Zuko abhorrently shoots a glare at the boy above him, adjusting himself between Jet’s legs and fishing his erection out the hole of his undergarment. Jet’s complacent smirk, however, quickly evades a hitched breath after the damp heat of his boyfriend’s mouth engulfs the head of his cock; tongue being dragged along the tiny slit before Zuko detaches his mouth, pecking a kiss at the wet tip as his hand grasps its length.

Jet couldn’t seem to stifle the lingering moan that escaped his throat, and the way Zuko concealed his shaft once more with the hot, moist cavern of his mouth certainly didn’t do the taller boy any favors. He feels Zuko’s tongue eagerly lick up the pre-cum that had been eluding his aching cock, both hands grasping at Jet’s inner thighs for leverage as Zuko proceeds to please him.

The shorter boy sucks his way back up the member and looks up at Jet with an innocent, beholden eye from the unmarred side of his face, similar to how a cat gazes up at their owner when lapping up milk from their bowl and Jet would be damned if it wasn’t the sexiest thing he has ever seen. Jet’s fingers run through Zuko's serrated hair and pushes his head down, incidentally forcing the boy below him to gag at his shaft in an effort to avert any suspicious glances from the few strangers remaining in the parking lot outside.

“Ha… y-yeah baby… fuck, that feels good,” Jet drools out of his mouth and Zuko hums in acknowledgment, slowly moving his mouth up his boyfriend’s cock and dragging his tongue along the underside as he goes.

The taller boy was augmentally impatient this evening, practically dragging Zuko out of the tea shop when his shift was over and sneaking their way to Jet’s Hemi Cuda. Zuko doesn’t mind at all; he similarly anticipates it the moment Pao announces that his work is over for the day, knowing how much Jet revels in it every time he slips between his boyfriend’s legs, giving him the best blowjob he knows he deserves.

Zuko manages to keep a rhythmic pace, bobbing his head in a consistent motion the way Jet likes and tries to suppress the maul of his gagging whenever he swallows all of Jet down. The latter on the other hand, has his head tilted back in ecstasy, entire body slack against his car seat as he clutches the armrest of the door panel while his other hand never ceases to release its fingers from Zuko's hair.

“Yeah, that’s right, babe…” Jet moans, tugging the pitch black strands between his fingers to tilt Zuko’s face up just enough to get a better look at him, the saliva-slicked mouth of the shorter boy staying enclosed around Jet’s erection as a drop of his boyfriend’s cum ran down his chin. “Keep going… dinner’s served,” the taller boy almost hisses, eliciting a whimper from Zuko as he closes his eyes shut in sheer ignominy and obediently dips his flushed face towards Jet’s crotch.

Jet’s breathing is growing increasingly ragged as Zuko resumes the practiced motion of his head while he blows him, only pausing when the shorter boy pulls off with an obscene slurp, the head of Jet’s cock resting against his lips.

Zuko gasps when he releases his mouth from his boyfriend’s shaft with an audible ‘pop;’ expression dazed and seemingly mesmerized by the very essence of Jet as he moans his name, mewling “You taste so good.”

The shorter boy emphasizes his appetite with a graze of his hand across Jet’s inner thigh, tilting his head to leave open-mouthed kisses down the member slick with pre-cum, saliva, and who knows what else. Fuck. Zuko looks completely infatuated with Jet’s dick, working his lips and tongue along the girth like it was a goddamn delicacy, and Jet was all too keen on proving him right.

“You like that, don’t you Li?” the taller boy teases, attempting to impede any pleasure-evoked noises from interrupting his remark. He watches in enticement as Zuko nods in response, humming an absentminded “Mmm-hm” as his mouth remains on his shaft, working his way back up and enveloping Jet once more entirely.

The gesture appended to Jet’s approaching orgasm; his filthy half-finished clauses and moans filling his car along with the hedonistic noises his boyfriend made whenever his lips brushed near the tip of the cock as he bobbed his head. The fist in Zuko’s hair tightens and Jet’s other hand leaves the interior car panel to be placed over his own mouth, swathing his scream when his looming climax pushes him to the peak of euphoria.

Jet feels the shorter boy choke briefly on his member before he seemingly relaxes, brow furrowed and eyes shut tightly as he swallows whichever rope of semen Jet pumps down his throat.

The taller boy’s grip on Zuko’s hair loosens and he takes a moment to prostrate himself, beads of sweat sliding down from his unruly hair to his forehead as his boyfriend sucks him through his orgasm; finally releasing his mouth from the flaccid cock with another ‘pop.’

Zuko looks up at the boy above him with half-lidded eyes and a smile in a lazy expression, to which Jet returned the gesture with one of his own. The former closes his eyes and rests his head against Jet’s thigh with equal exhaustion as his boyfriend adjusts his dick back into his boxer briefs. He looks down at Zuko and cradles the right side of his face affectionately, just below the scar. The shorter boy intertwined his fingers with Jet’s.

“I’m hungry,” Jet murmurs, “You should buckle up. I’ll go buy us some dinner.” Zuko shot him a rather mischievous grin. “I thought you just did that for me.” The taller boy grimaces, then barks a laugh. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

Zuko does what he is told, however, and after Jet refastened his pants Zuko climbed into the passenger seat beside him and they drove out of the parking lot.


End file.
